Liquid cooling is a method of heat transfer/removal from components. As opposed to air cooling, liquid is used as the heat transport medium. Liquid cooling can be used to cool many electrical devices such as a computer's central processing unit (CPU) or the like. Cooling electrical devices continues to challenge manufactures as the size of these devices continue to get smaller and the functionality of these devices continues to increase. All this is required in the smallest space possible, which is difficult to achieve using existing heat transfer technologies. Furthermore, a conventional liquid cooling system includes a pump to circulate the liquid. Pumps utilized in such systems actively consume energy to operate properly, therefore require additional cost, volume, and energy consumption. Mechanical pumps are also subject to reliability issues and would fail from time to time.
Therein lies a need for a method and system for providing liquid cooling without the aforementioned shortcomings.